Come home
by april-list
Summary: Kaito Kid is kidnapped after a small miscalculation at a heist, the thief is trying to get home but sometimes even Kaito Kid can not create a miracle. Shinichi and Kaito both do everything they can to be reunited once again. Established Relationship. Mild-Slash, Some Language, Some Violence.
1. The problem arrives

_Hello all you lovely people. I hope you will enjoy this fic (I know I've got other fics to finish... I will get to them... later)_

 _Anyway I'm hoping to update at least once a month. I don't know how long this will be but you know, life is all about discovery right?_

 _A little bit of background: I have this set after Black org is taken down and Shinichi and Kaito are together._

 _Shinichi and Kaito are in their twenty's and finishing University_

 _Kaito's organization is different then Shinichi's._

 _WARNINGS: Some swearing and eventual violence and maybe sexual situations_

* * *

The sound of muttered music was the first think Kaito noticed as he woke up, this was quickly followed by the taste of chemicals and a pounding pain in his head. He slowly opened his eyes to a dimly lit room, one he had never seen before. He glanced around him carefully, if there where traps he would not set them off; he refused to panic. His left foot and left hand where chained to a pole in the middle of the room, the chain was long but just short enough to keep Kaito from touching the wall in each direction. The room had no door that could be seen and the small window was barred. He would have scoffed at how few security measures had been taken except he really was trapped, the chains had not been locked but melted together. Kaito's Jacket, Hat and Shoes where missing which eliminated many of his resources. Figuring that there was a good chance he might be spending some time in this room he removed the rest of his resources that he had hidden in has pockets and hid them within the room itself. At least he would not be completely unprepared for whatever was to come.

Now that his basic first response was done he actually looked at the room it had a bed a small table with two chairs with flowers in the middle and a huge mirror… no wait that was one sided glass. There were also camera's, mic's and speakers. How had he ended up here… Kaito's head still really hurt but his thoughts slowly began to clear up. He had been running from the police as well as from Snake, his glider had been shot and he landed in a park. The Park had been full of Kid fans so he had basically been stormed he got about a block away and then… and then what he remembered a pain and a giggle but other then that he didn't know. Well, at least it was not Snake, if it was he would not be in so little pain right now. He rubbed the back of his head he felt dried blood and a lovely little goose egg forming. Shin-chan would have a fit if he saw… Shinichi! Kaito now bolted up, he had no idea if Shinichi was safe or what he would think if he went missing right after a heist? As his thoughts turned to his boyfriend he herd a giggle over the speakers. Kaito's eye's went hard as he glared toward the mirror assuming that his captor would be on the other side.

"Hello Kid-sama" The voice over the speakers was very, very girly and attempted to be seductive but resulted in mild revolution by Kaito. "I'm glad you could join me, I hope my men did not hurt you to bad~" A click over the speakers indicated a mic being turned off or on.

Kaito was able to keep his poker face but he was not ready to speak yet, he may have been outwardly composed but internally he had no idea how to react. So he stood string quietly waiting for something more. He was not impressed and wanted to lash out but the fact he was caught was enough to startle him and that introduction was not one of the police or of his stalkers in black coats.

"I-I did not want to resort to this but I knew no other way to get you to come see me…" The voice was dipping in fake nervousness, fake innocence. Did this girl really think that the phantom thief would not notice something that fake? "I love you Kid and I want to be with you and help you on your heists, I will do anything for you!" A sob and a click indicated she was done with the little act.

Oh it took some serious self control to keep from laughing that one off, "Ma'm I do not mean to be rude but I think you are being a little unreasonable maybe we should start off slower." Kaito hated the words coming out of his mouth but…

—

 _"What did you mean when you told Ayumi to help the Kidnappers" Kaito asked after a long day of another kidnapping case involving the detective kids. Seriously they had to have the worst luck; not only had they seen more dead bodies then an under-keeper but they kept getting kidnapped. Shinichi's bad luck rubbed off a bit on them while he was Conan apparently._

 _"It is the safest thing to do, you see the kidnapper needs to feel in charge and not threatened but you don't want to go to far with it… it's a fine line, but keeping the kidnappers happy as long as possible keeps the victim alive until help can come is a good way to stay alive." Shinichi replied as he drank his coffee, "So are you going to explain why when the police arrived the kidnappers were knocked out and in full makeup?"_

 _"What? Why would I know anything about that?" Kaito smirked and took a swig of his own coffee._

 _—_

Keep her happy, Kaito could try but he hated it all the same. He broke his neutral expression to send a small but charming smile toward the mirror.

"My, my…" The voice was just oozing excitement and got louder with a definite sense of victory, "You are a gentleman, a real prince charming!" There was a pause and some shuffling before the she spoke again but more to herself, "I found just what I was looking for, and papa said they didn't exist! Wait till Anzu hears about this! My own prince~" Again there was a click but as Kaito stared at the mirror/glass he was certain he saw some sort of flash.

Kaito wanted to wake this girl the hell up, but no he couldn't, not yet. What was the next step… Ah right Shin-chan had mentioned the need to make a simple requests to keep yourself looking as human as possible, "My lady I wonder, could I have a glass of water?" In hind sight he could have done without that whole 'my lady' bit.

A gasp came over the speaker, "Oh my goodness of course where are my manners?" A deep breath in and suddenly, "Nozumi get him water!" The voice went from sweet to bitch in .2 seconds. Kaito knew he was walking a fine line, this girl was not stable in quite a few ways and had resources to kidnap and in-prison a person. Kaito knew he had to play the role of perfect man but not to much just enough to play along however that kind of persona was tiring even for Kaito Kid. He could only pray that Shinichi would be able to locate and help him soon.

 _—_

When the clock struck 3:00am Shinichi knew something was wrong, Kid's heist began at 10:00pm and would have taken at max two hours to complete but Kaito was not home yet. The news said nothing abnormal except that Kid's glider had issues but he was able to escape into a crowd of fans or so was thought. That update came at quarter to midnight. At least if the thief was dead Shinichi would know, the whole world would know, unless… No not everything always turned out for the worst. Even if Shinichi had the worst luck Kaito had the best luck, when it came to him things worked out. They just did, they always had to. But that did not mean Kaito did not court danger, hell, Kaito was practically married to danger.

Pulling out his cell for the sixth time that night he tried to call Kaito once again when all he got was voice mail Shinichi got up and grabbed his jacket. He was not waiting for morning to look into this and if it was really nothing Kaito would have hell to pay.

He drove over to Kaito's old home to see if he ended up there. After talking a bit to Chikage he was again filled with dread. She had gone inside the house for a while before returning to announce that none of the safe houses that Kaito owned had been entered. Shinichi only knew the basics of Kaito's ulter-ego and that was all he had wanted to know, it had been enough to help him. But now it was not. Cursing his lack of insight he headed back to his house in the slight chance Kai had come home while he was out. Besides at this point Shinichi would do better work looking at the facts then just simply running around Tokyo. As he drove he could only pray that his loved one was safe.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Also if someone wants to BETA let me know!

Please Review and see you again soon~


	2. Figuring it out

_Hello All!_

 _I hope you are all having some time off, I plan to upload a Christmas fic if I get it done_

 _Same warnings apply to this chapter and please read and review_

 _New chapter should be up within a few weeks_

* * *

"What do you mean you need access to the files from Kid's heist?" Nakamori yelled over the phone, "Look Kudo you get special treatment from division one because in a year you will be joining them but here in division two we don't just hand out information like that!" Shinichi could practically hear the inspectors increased blood rate. "And what the hell are you doing calling bout this so early in the morning?!"

"Inspector, I thought I would ask you but if you really insist on it I can call Hakuba…" He knew it was a low blow to bring Hakuba into this conversation after the way he had almost taken the inspectors job a few months ago, but right now he did not have time for tact.

"… All right Kudo, You will have the files when I get to my office but you keep your little nose out of my department you hear me?"

"Thank you Inspector and I will try." Shinichi softened his tone.

"Yeah, Yeah get back to sleep honestly what idiot wakes up just to call me." A click indicated that Nakamori had hung up.

It was almost 4:30 in the morning and despite his worry he knew he should get a few hours of sleep before beginning to go through the file that would be sent to him. Reluctantly he walked over to a guest room, not wanting to be in _their_ room right now. Without bothering to change he curled up and forced himself to get some sleep. He would figure out what happened and he would believe that Kaito was still alive, waiting and working to get back to him. He had to believe so.

—

A part of the wall located behind the small table slid open and in walked a young man who Kaito would guess to be about late 20's. He was not small or weak but timid would be how the young magician would describe him.

"I brought you food and water, mad'm told me to let you know she will be gone for the day at school but hopes to talk to you soon." There was an awkward pause as the man avoided eye contact for a few minutes and Kaito's gaze never leaving the man in front of him. Taking a deep breath as if resigning himself to something the man spoke again, "I - uh I am supposed to be your assigned help, I am supposed to stay in this room with you and serve your needs…"

"Is she already gone?"

"Yes, she retired for some as it is already almost morning and school will begin soon."

Kaito was glad to hear that he a bit more freedom and as the fact that she had school told him that the girl was younger than him. "What does she want from me?"

"Mistress has not informed me about her intentions but she began renovating this corner of her pet area three months ago. My guess is that she wanted you to herself and it is as simple as that." The man took a seat at the small table letting himself relax a bit he waved at the seat in front of him offering Kaito a seat but the thief choose to remain standing.

"Pet area? Do you mean she see's me as a pet?" Kaito was getting irritated. He needed to get out of his chains and then now that he knew the location of the door he could make his way out without much difficulty.

"Most likely yes…"

Kaito had it. He was not exactly known for his patience and he had dealt with people who wanted him in jail people who wanted him dead but no one OWEND Kaitou Kid. He turned abound and punched the glass that separated him from the outside world. He didn't really know where he was and he couldn't tell Shin…. Shin must be worried but what could he do, he didn't even know how he was captured so he didn't leave any clues for his detective. Kaito hung his head and held his hand which now throbbed with pain. He had to learn more about his situation. "How did she find me? Even I did not know I would end up in that park. No before that what is your name and hers?" Kaito finally sat down in the offered chair.

"My name is Nozumi and the Mistress is Aya-sama What would you like for me to call you?"

"Just call me Kid."

"All right Kid-sama, The mistress has been at your past three heists with a force almost as large as the police at different places that you might escape from. We really where just lucky that we managed see you crash and who you changed into."

"So it was chance?" Kaito had mixed feelings about that, in one way he was still the elusive thief but in another way it was just so simple. He had avoided the police for four years but this girl happened to be at the right place right time to capture him. "Fine. So now what, you said you are here to care for me what does that mean?"

"The mistress assigns one person to look after each pet, food, exercise, and entertainment are left up to that person; but in my case you are not really a pet despite how the mistress see's you so my role is more your personal servant." Nozumi looked uncomfortable again, Kaito was getting the feeling that there was something else he was not being told.

"What time is it?"

"About 5:00 am."

"Alright… well if you are allowed to I would like some clean clothes and food in three hours." Work with the system right? Kaito figured getting three hours of sleep would be just enough and not leave him unguarded to long. "Also you can leave when I'm sleeping, actually I wont be able to sleep with you here…"

"Of course Kid-sama" And with that the man placed his hand on the wall to be scanned and left without another word as Kaito went to the bed and sat in the corner, ready to move at a moments notice then settled into a light sleep.

—

Shinichi was just finishing his third cup of coffee when the files finally arrived at 8:30am. Nothing really stood out as abnormal at the beginning, Kid had arrived in a puff of smoke tricked the police into believing the museum director was Kid when he really was the secretary. The jewel was stolen and he flew away using his hang glider while the police gave chase. Kid had suddenly dropped into a park full of people and was never located after that.

A frown crossed the Detectives face as he read the details again. The sudden drop was not planned, something went wrong there, but no one was found at the crash site nor was there any blood. Not injured vanished in a group of people so there where really two options one Kaito had somehow lost his memory or injured himself in a way that kept him from getting any kind of help. Secondly and slowly becoming more likely, he had been captured by someone, while that idea was comforting because it meant Kaito was alive, if someone was able to capture and keep the thief he was dealing with something big.

Shinichi sat and went over a map of the park, before deciding at this point he might as well go see it for himself. Grabbing a thermos full of coffee and a muffin he headed out to his car.


	3. Some answers

_Sorry about the delay life is getting pretty busy but I managed to get this done during reading week, hopefully next chapter will be up faster._

 _Please read, like and review!_

* * *

Kaito was not used to being so out of control. After he woke up and changed he had gone to work to taking control of this place and hiding flash bombs and smoke bombs on himself. But all this was worth nothing if he could not leave the room. How the hell had this girl been so prepared? To be honest it was scary that this had actually happened and while in a way he was thankful that he was not in prison, at least he would know what to expect and he had already memorized escape routs from all the prisons in Japan.

The thief examined his chains he could probably begin the process of breaking one link, it would take time but as long as he could be alone; it was worth a try with the few materials he had managed to keep. He was upset at himself for being so emotional and panicked last night but he could reflect on that later. Right now he needed to figure out the best place in the room to hide his activities until he could free himself. He got up and began to examine the camera angles when he heard the static noise of a speaker being turned on.

"Dear me!" A voice from well… outside but it was not Aya or Nozumi. "You must be her new pet, I must say Aya's taste has improved…" it was an older female, much more aggressive in tone, and more dangerous. Kaito backed up a little instinctively. "Smart too it seems, Kaito Kid right?"

"Yes, may I know who I am speaking to?" He coldly replied.

"Of course you may I am Suna, Aya's older sister and heir to the Hayashi Family."

'Oh. well crap' Kaito thought. While he was happy that now that he was getting real answers he was not liking them. It seemed he had been taken in by the largest and most dangerous Yakuza Family in the country. The Hayashi family was behind just about everything illegal and while Kaito was no saint himself, he would bet that his acts looked like Friday's dessert for these guys. He wouldn't be surprised to find out that they might have connections to the Black Organization just one more thing he really did not want to worry about.

A giggle brought Kaito's attention back to the conversation, "You are smart, you immediately knew to hold your tongue. Maybe there is some wisdom in keeping a criminal as a pet." The tone of voice was sadistic, and sent shivers down Kaito's back every survival instinct telling him to run. "No one knows your missing, and even if they do there is nothing to link you to us and they cannot publicly search for you."

Kaito had to bite his tongue, literally, to keep him from snapping back at the girl. As much as he wanted to deny it he was at a loss with Suna. With Aya he knew how to manipulate her but this girl was not as easy to see through, what reaction was safe? What should he say? How should he say it? It felt like years since he actually felt this lost in conversation. After a moment of silence he finally decided to respond, "That may be true but I am not the type to be held long."

"Oh? I like fight in a man, you know I think I might just steal you away." Laughter met his ears and then silence. It was a long while before Kaito felt comfortable in assuming she had left and looked away from the glass she had been behind. Even in his part of the underworld people warned to stay away from the Hayashi's. Known as sadistic and manipulative, they pulled no punches.

A sudden sound prompted Kaito to move back as far as he could from the door, Nozumi walked in carrying a jug of water. "I was told to bring you something to drink."

The thief felt a lump rise in his throat, "By who?"

"Suna-sama" Came the quick but quiet reply.

He knew it, she had seemed to have taken an interest in him and whatever that interest was would be no good. "I'm not thirsty."

"She informed me that you might say that and said in that case no food or water will be delivered until you accept her gracious gift." Nozumi looked away when he talked, he was scared, ashamed. He did not like this job he was given. Kaito could at least take comfort in knowing his people reading skills had not disappeared in the last few hours.

"Thank you then, but I'm still not thirsty." Two could play at being stubborn.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

If the park had any evidence it was gone now. There where so many foot prints and well everything that you would not want at a scene. He stood at the tree that Kaito had fallen into and looked around trying to imagine the field filled with screaming fans. It was a little bit of a scary thought that some of his fans may have captured him for lord knows what but in that case Kaito should have been able to free himself.

Shinichi tried calling again and while he was only met with voice mail he saw a fain light from an ally off to his left. Running across the field then across the street he came into the ally way. It was definitely a route that Kaito would take, it had many other streets connecting to it and it was narrow limiting the amount of people that could fit at a time. The detective turned his attention back to the task at hand, and sure enough the theirs phone lay just behind a garbage can not two feet from him.

Putting on his crime scene gloves he picked it up and examined it, nothing had been done to tamper with it and it looked like an unplanned drop. His heart dropped as he looked at the background a picture that was only a month old from their holiday in France; Kaito was kissing a sleeping Shinichi. He placed in a bag to be dusted for prints, next he looked around the surrounding area. The security camera on the wall was broken by what looked like a gun shot. On the ground a few steps away were a few blood splatter marks. Nothing huge but enough to increase the detectives heart rate. He took time to swab the blood and pick up and hairs he found in that I decade area. After he was sure that he had not missed anything, Shinichi finally left the ally.

After a moment to clear his head he dialled Haibara, he needed to borrow her lab.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Thanks for reading, also still looking for a BETA if someone wants to~_


	4. Out of the frying pan

_So for you all I have another chapter. It is really short... But my next chapter is really long so I hope that will balance it out._

 _Also I Just have to stop promising when the next chapter is coming out because I never make it on time. SORRY!_

 _But hope you enjoy it things are about to pick up in the story after this chapter!_

* * *

The samples had been processed and Shinichi had to wait for the results. It would take at least 5 hours before any new information was available. Haibara walked into the living room with coffee and a newspaper for the tired detective. "This is the first time I've seen you take a personal day, and it's not even for you."

Shinichi sighed and took the coffee, he hadn't slept all night and been going all day after calling in for a personal day. It was about 5pm now and Kaito had been missing for about 48 hours. All Shinichi could think of was that the likelihood of him finding Kaito alive was getting smaller. Three years ago Shinichi had decided to risk getting his body back despite parts of the organization still hiding away but Gin and Vodka had been taken down during his time as Conan. Three years ago Ran had ended their romantic relationship and three years ago the thief had become Kaito. Somehow now only three years later Kaito was a huge part of his life and someone he never wanted to live without. "I'm scared Hibara, I've faced the Black Organization and I've chased mass murders been kidnapped myself, but I've always had a clue. I don't even have the most basic of ideas this time and that scares me." He sipped the coffee and sighed, "I know Kaito has not always made the right choices, hell he tends to make the wrong ones more often; but I need him, his never failing luck, crazy humour, and energy."

Hibara shook her head and drank her own coffee, "I'm not going to pretend I understand Kudo, but you got to give yourself a break. If someone managed to do anything to that thief they are good, so if you were able to just figure it out as easily as you do normally I would be annoyed. Just sleep until everything is ready and I will wake you up okay?" Her words had a slight worried undertone that only those close to her would recognize.

"Alright." The detective returned to silence but let him self relax and drift off to a light sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"It has been 24 hours Kid-sama, are you sure you still don't want anything to drink?" Nozami asked as he yet again brought another water jug into the room and set it on the table. At this point there where now six water jugs and one plate of food.

"No, I am fine." Kaito said sharply then turned his attention back into his head, he had a basic plan to escape. It needed to be put into place soon because even with his training a few more days of this would force him to drink whatever was in that water. If only he knew what was in it. He had considered that it was a bluff but he had tested a drop and instantly knew something was wrong.

His eyes snapped open when he heard a sudden screech over the speakers.

"What do you mean Suna ordered you!?" The shrieking voice was Aya.

"Suna-sama said if you have questions to ask her or your father. I only understand that they both seem to think there is more potential for Kid-sama then just being your pet." That voice was much quieter and further from the mic. Kaito was understanding that the mic must have accidentally turned on probably a result of Aya throwing a fit.

"He is mine. I caught him! Daddy has always said if I work and get it myself I can do what I want with it. I own Kid and Suna needs to get her own pets to play with if she is jealous of me!"

"Aya-sama please discuss this with your father, I can only tell you what I know."

"Ugh! Fine I will I just… Oh dear look what is on… Kid-chan can you hear me?" Aya's voice went soft and sweet again.

"Yes I can." He settled for a simple answer without any added embellishments.

"I am so sorry for what is going on I will try and fix everything okay? I know you must be hungry so I will talk to daddy and keep Suna away."

"Thank you my lady, that would be a great help." Kaito sent a smile to one of the cameras he found. Play the game and get out.

A click indicated that the speaker was off again. While he was glad in a way the Aya wanted to get rid of Suna he doubted that it would happen. If Suna had convinced the leader of the clan that he could be used Aya's desire for him to be a pet would fall far short of convincing anyone. He went back to working on his chains his foot was now loose and his chain placed in a way that it looked attached. Now to free his hand, the heat and file he had used to free his foot was gone but he was sure he could come up with something to get his hand out. Reaching below the mattress he pulled out a ball of string and a smoke bomb, he couldn't use any more then this if he wanted to be able to make his escape. Carefully opening the smoke bomb he took out a power that was slightly corrosive and coated the string in it. For now he tied it tightly around his chain to give him a week spot to work on when he figured out a better plan

* * *

Thanks for reading and let me know if you like it!


	5. And Into the Fire

_Hello all! in the end I cut the chapter a little short to get it out sooner._

 _Shinichi will be back in the next chapter._

 _Lastly if anyone wants to BETA I'm still looking for help (with my horrible spelling and grammar)_

 _I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

A giggle over the speakers woke Kaito from his light sleep. "You still didn't touch the water or food huh?"

Suna was back which meant that as he had expected Aya's plea to keep him as a pet, had failed. "Good morning to you too, or whatever time it is." Came the thief's flat reply.

"Evening actually, about 10 o'clock, of course with your kidnapping, lack of windows, and sleeping for an hour or so off and on I could see how you would loose track of time." Suna sounded a little disappointed? That was a strange reaction. "No matter I still think you are highly skilled so I would like to offer you a deal."

Kaito's eyes narrowed, "I don't take orders from groups such as yours, there is a reason Kaito Kid is a lone wolf."

A cold laugh that would have sent chills down anyones back rolled through the room Kaito was held in, "You are not quite a lone wolf but it is true you are not connected to any group, except for a cult like organization that tries to kill you every so often, am I right?" Not letting Kaito reply Suna kept going, "I know I'm right. I also know that you have a 'no one gets hurt' policy."

"You seem really keen on making me angry." Kaito's mood had shifted to dark, something that did not come out often. The one part of him that was close to becoming a true criminal.

"Yes I am, you see I need something from you. Unfortunately while you are a criminal you see yourself as some sort of just criminal. I am okay with using underhanded means to get you to listen… so will you listen or will you make me prove I am serious? For example that water you have been avoiding has a drug we have used to manipulate our lower underlings, make them a little more cooperative without them loosing any skills due do the drugs influence. Making them kill a comrade with the right suggestion is one example of what could happen. The best part is, they think it was their own idea. I could have you held down and force you to drink it. I would rather let you have your free will. You have to much potential to just end up as a mindless puppet." This was the voice of a future underworld leader, no punches, no second chances.

Kaito closed his eyes to regain himself, he could listen. He was Kaito Kid if things where bad he would just have to work with it. He wanted Shinichi's council. How would know if their was any other way but Kaito could only see red anger inside him. How could humans do this to one another? The main reason he did what he did was because he wanted this pointless violence and manipulation to stop. Even Shinichi in his lawful ways had to bend the rules a bit to work against these types of people.

The thief took a deep breath then opened his eyes again. "I agree to listen but I will not commit to anything more."

"As I have said, you are smart. Don't worry I'm not asking you to kill anyone, I just need you to obtain something for us. Something that we need but no one can know we took it. We really are lucky Aya found you, this had been troubling us for a bit now."

"Here I would have thought you had access to the best of thieves being who you are."

"We are more of a shoot first talk later group, I'm sure you have heard that. When it comes to un-trust worthy people like yourself we tend to keep a distance. Most thieves are quick to betray you and any thief who knows of us does not want to do business for fear of death after the job is up." Suna sighed as if she was heart broken over the situation.

Kaito himself sighed knowing that no matter if he worked with Suna or not his life was in danger, but if he could stay alive then Shinichi and him would be able to work something out. He knew it. "I get your point so now that I am backed into a corner and can't run I am your best option; so what do you want?"

"As I said I want you to steal something, there is an old scroll that another group is looking for and we would like to have some dealings with that group so the scroll is needed. Actually more of a cult then a group, one that is looking to find immortality." Kaito could hear Suna smile as she continued, "Maybe you have met them before? They are looking for a gem called pandora."

He knew it was bait, bait to make him emotional to get him to lash out. Suna wanted a reaction and Kaito wanted to maintain his self-control, but he could not stop the way his body tensed up nor the hatred that filled his eyes. His voice was cold and deadly as he replied, "I would rather die then help them and their goals. Everything I do is to bring them down. If they want this scroll then I will destroy it."

The reply that come over the speaker was a hard laugh, "NOW things are interesting, Your face is so dark I wish I could see that more often. Even in our world such malice and pain is a real treat for me to see." Suna took a deep shuddering breath as if she was in ecstasy, "But don't be to hasty in your rejection of my offer there is more you need to know. You see I know this is the group that is always trying to kill you so I could very well hand you over to them but what fun is that? No I already know that while you do care for your life it is not the most important thing to you. What you truly value is the lives of others."

"What are you trying to say?" Kaito spoke through clenched teeth and his hands in fists so tight that his nails broke skin and a few drops of blood fell.

"The detectives that chase you, Hakuba and Shinichi, you care for them even through they constantly try and land you in jail. We've noticed how found you are of those two in particular and what if instead of your death we killed those two young men. If you decide that you can not do this job for us on day one after you say no, we will kill Shinichi and day two we will kill Hakuba. Would you ever forgive yourself for that?"

Kaito finally lashed out running across the room to the mirrorr/glass he knew Suna must be standing behind, "You bitch! If anything happens to them ten lives would not be enough for you." Using his unchained hand he punched the glass. He knew the treat was empty and the action useless but he could not just sit and take this. He wanted to cry or scream, why did he have to choose between betraying his fathers legacy and his mission or the lives of one of his closest friends and his lover. Kaito was alright with the fact that people hated him and that he was in danger, he could deal with that because he had a larger goal and was keeping people safe. He was tired, hungry, thirsty and alone. It had been at least three days since he saw Shinichi last and he missed him already.

Suna noticed the change in Kids attitude after he managed to startle her by punching the wall. He looked like a lost cat and that made her want to break him even more but she needed him to do something for her first. After this was all done she could take her time in breaking this thief. "I will ignore that comment and ask you again, will you steal this scroll for us?"

Kaito closed his eyes. Breathe. Breathe. He could do this, even if he stole the scroll he could still bring down that group. He could get out of here and see Shinichi again. He could win. They would win. He needed to forget his anger and hate and think. This was a chance to get out of here but if he let his emotions run wild and blind him he would miss this chance. "I will steal the scroll for you."

* * *

 _Please like and review also I'm making a OA account and will post this up there!_

 _Thank You all for your reviews I read them all and they really do inspire me!_


	6. Get ready

_Hello everyone! Thanks for the wait but I am back and with a longer Chapter!_

 _I am hoping that now that summer is here I can get this done by September but I'm not promising anything :)_

 _But Shinichi is back so yay! Anyway as always my grammar is bad I know but if someone wants to help me let me know!_

 _I hope you enjoy this~_

* * *

"I will steal the scroll for you but I will need my tools and I a few more things will have to be taken care of." Kaito was firm. If he could get this to work then it would be worth everything else

"Oh you want to give me conditions now? Well, I will listen but, no promises." Suna was definitely amused, and not just the request but at how quickly the thief had been able to regain himself from his anger.

"I am Kaito Kid and I have regulations regrading my identity so I will not make this errand as Kaito Kid, but I'm guessing you didn't want that anyway. Secondly I stole a jewel the night your sister captured me, I need to return it. Last of all I need safe food, water, and a day of being unchained so I can prepare and mange to complete this without getting caught" Kaito desperately hoped this would work, if it did he would have a chance. "Oh actually one more thing miss, I need to see and make sure of at least one of the detectives safety before I leave on the night of the robbery. Just through a window would be fine."

Suna smiled, she thought the thief was trying to regain a feeling of control and clear his conscious by asking these things. Nothing was to far out and everything left room for negotiation. "I will agree to your terms Kid, but you will have to also agree to my added terms. I have a collar that you will wear, it has a camera so I can see what you see. It also has a poison needle; if you try and run or do anything strange I can paralyze you with it and then the detectives will be next."

"Fine, I expected something like that anyway."

"Good I will send Nozami to release you and bring your belongings into the room as well as fit you with the collar. We will talk again later when I bring you food." A click prompted Kaito to walk back over to the bed and wait.

Progress, this was progress.

About an hour later the door slid open and Nozami entered carrying two large bags and a metal box. "Hello Kid-sama," the servant avoided eye contact, it make Kaito wonder if he had seen his interaction with Suna or if he just felt guilty. "I um, I need to put this on you." He held up the metal box which Kaito assumed held the collar Suna had mentioned.

"Do what you need to." Kaito walked over as Nozami put everything he was carrying down gently. The case opened with a pop and a thin band of metal was taken out. It was cold on Kaito's neck and uncomfortable but he would adjust over the next day or so.

Nozami then turned and brought out what looked like large thick scissors and began to cut away at the bands of metal that Anzu had used to restrain him. The process was long but Kaito was just thankful that he would have some independence back and be able to move the way he needed to again. As soon as the restraints came off Kaito began to stretch and twist in nearly impossible ways.

After a few minutes of movement Kaito stopped to look at the slightly shocked Nozami, "Are these bags my things?"

"Ah yes, they are."

"Yikes... what did you do?"

"What... I'm sorry I don't understand what is wrong nothing is missing the Jewel is here as well," Nozami replied confused.

"I fit all that on my person yet you have two large bags, you must have set off some of my stuff and mixed things up for it to get this bad." Kaito sighed and opened up one of the bags. It would take a long time to get everything back to working order. Sitting down Kaito found the most important items and quickly placed them into his pockets and sleeves. Next he located the Jewel he had stolen it was a large ruby necklace called The Goddess of Fire. He had not had the chance to check if it was Pandora but he could check later right now this was needed for his plan. "When will Suna be around next I have one more question to ask her?"

"I don't know but I can relay a message if you wish."

"That will work, please tell her I need to return the jewelry and require two envelopes to do so. One large and one regular letter size."

"Understood." Nizam did a quick bow then turned and left the room with a sad sigh. While it puzzled the thief he was thankful that it left Kaito with the freedom to find everything he would need to make this work. Now that he had access to his tools escape seemed much more likely. It was this collar that kept him tied down. No, even more then the collar was the threats over the detectives that really prevented him from escape.

He had to stop thinking of the scroll, the organization, the threat. Every time he let his thoughts spiral down that way he lost his ability to think rationally. It was okay for him to be angry but he had to contain that for now. Breath, think of Shinichi, think of home, get home and make things right again.

Even after emptying the bags it took Kaito a solid twenty minutes to find the tiny little bug he had been looking for. With a small amount of tinkering he could change the function of this bug. He set to work keeping it close to his body as to avoid the camera's both those in the room and the one around his neck. When Kaito herd the speaker turn on again he grinned and turned on the bug, he had about thirty minutes of recording time. He would get this to work. 

— — — 

Shinichi woke with a start to the sound of a breaking glass. He looked down at his watch, crap he had slept for way to long. It was now past 8 in the morning. Moving quickly he changed his shirt and left the room he had been sleeping in to find out why Haibara had let him sleep so long as well as to find the source of the noise that woke him up.

"Professor!" Shinichi yelled as he entered the main living space. Both the professor and Haibara turned at the sound looking shocked and possibly a little scared. This reaction was not something he wanted right now. With him having just slept the night away and Kaito still missing he really needed good news. This did not look like good news. "What is going on?"

"Ah Shinichi…" The professor began in his normal nervous way.

The detective noticed the older man moving something behind his back. Blue eyes narrowed as he took in the scene, Haibara had dropped a glass half full of water which she had not yet begun to clean up. Both of them seemed to be waiting for the other to speak. There was also the clear posture of trying to hide something. "What are you hiding from me?" Even as he asked Shinichi's brain went to crazy places. It could be a ransom note with pictures of Kaito tortured, a finger in a box, or Kaito could be dead. He was getting sick to his stomach even as he asked.

Haibara was the first to reply, "Don't let your mind go down that road idiot." She seemed to have guessed what Shinichi was thinking, "We don't know what to think of it ourselves but…" She glanced at Agasa nodding her head once to prompt him to take a large manila envelope.

Shinichi took it from his hands and he had to admit he was shocked at the address. It was addressed to Edogawa Conan in Kaito's Kid handwriting. It took him a second to look the envelope over it had all the signs of a Kaito Kid envelope. A pattern only known to the police and a select few in the postal service as well as Kid himself was placed over the seal. Inside he could feel the weight of what must be a jewel. What the hell was Kaito thinking sending this to Conan?

Carefully he pulled the seal open ignoring the protest that came from Agasa. Nothing was set off so he turned the envelope upside down out of which a white letter sized envelope came out of. This was addressed to 'Meitantei-kun' a term only Kaito had ever used on him. He was about to open this envelope as well when Agasa grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing Shinichi!?" The Professer yelled sharply, "You need to take a second and think about this, even if it is from Kaito why would he send it to Conan? Use that brain you are known for and stop for a second."

"There is no what if Professor, there are so many clues that only he would know of," Shinichi retorted, "I am being carful; Kaito sent this for a reason and I need to know why."

Haibara sighed then pulled Shinichi down to take a seat at the table. "Sure it is safe for you but think you are not wearing gloves did you dust for prints, did you check for any wires before you opened? No you did not. Kaito would not hurt you, I get that but what if he did not send this heck more importantly how could he have sent this. I can't stop you from opening this but think as you do, don't be blinded by your emotions."

Looking down to the weighty paper in his hand Shinichi nodded "Thanks," and then carefully edged the envelope open. He reached inside and first pulled out The Goddess of Fire. The jewel itself was undamaged and at first glance seemed to be the real deal. Next he looked inside the envelope and noticed two things. First there was writing on the inside and there was a little black bubble below the writing. "Haibara do you have a small knife? I need to cut the seams of this."

One it was laid out and open he saw not Kid's writing but Kaito's. It was in the form of a heist note but made up of Sherlock Holmes [mis]quotes and very basically coded clues. It read:

I leave you with this gem so that you may have the key

I listen to their story, they listen to my comments, and I never got my fee

The cost of this story is greater then I am willing charge thee

The little things are infinitely the most important to see

\- Kaito Kid

Normally Shinichi would have been shocked at how easy the code was, but right now it concerned him. Even with his concern he did have to smile at the Sherlock quotes. Decoding quickly he translated the note:

I sent the gem so that I could send you a clue - I have been forced to take on a task - this task is dangerous - The clue is small but important.

Shinichi looked at the envelope the only thing that could be a clue was the black dot that sat beside the Kid signature. Putting on gloves he took it off the paper. He recognized it as one of Kaito's small transmission bugs but it had been opened crudely and put back together. How was this a clue? Shinichi did not want to open it and risk destroying anything. Putting a little more pressure on it he felt something click. I suddenly hit him as to what this was, it was a recoding device made out of an old transmitter. "Haibara! Quick something to record audio with and paper!"

Both Haibara and Agasa jumped at the sudden command, they had been sitting in silence watching Shinichi work. Agasa grabbed a piece of paper while Haibara grabbed a phone to record with. "It's all ready Shinichi," Haibara replied, "but why do you need this?"

"I think Kaito sent me a recording of some sort, if I'm right it may only play once I don't want to risk that." Shinichi looked at both of his friends then a deep breath and let the bug pop setting of a small speaker.

 _"…got it…thank god it's working,"_ The voice was quiet but Kaito's a sigh of relief passed through Shinichi Kaito was alive even if he sounded tired he was alive.

 _"Shin-chan I hope you get this, … Goodness I want to see you. I want to come home but…"_ There was a sudden pop and crack like fabric moving over a mic then a new voice began to speak.

 _"Kid-sama she said she would be coming shortly… I uh thought I could warn you since you seem to keep your work as secret as possible…"_

 _"Thank you Nozami, thank you for your help."_ And then just ruffling of fabric and small bangs of movement. The sounds continued for about five minutes before voices began again.

 _"Kid you are getting cocky, you think you can just ask for me?"_ The voice was a little distant but female and full of authority.

 _"No, I would never imagine calling Suna Hayashi to my cage, all I asked if I could ask you a few questions so I could do this job better."_

 _"Well ask away pet. I am sending Nozami into your room with those envelopes. Who are you planning to send the jewel to anyway. You have no reason to give it back. From now on to the world Kid is as good as dead."_

Shinichi was gritting his teeth as the recording went on.

 _"I don't leave things unfinished… I am sending the jewel to a young man called Conan its been a few years since he came to my heist but his name used to be the Kid-killer. Does that work for you?"_

 _"Oh that is a little funny Kid's last act is sending a jewel to his killer."_ Laughter filled the speakers, _"What were the questions you needed to ask? As much as I enjoy tormenting you I am busy."_

 _"I need to know the layout of the building you wish me to steal the scroll from first of all, secondly what are the security details of this building, third should I have a glider for this, and last what day am I doing the robbery?"_

 _"You will the details given to you by Nozami by tonight and for the third question the answer is no. Even if you have that collar around your neck I don't trust you in the air. As for your last question You will be heading out in 48 hours so you have time to rest and get ready."_ The female voice, Suna, was suddenly all business and lost her teasing tone.

 _"Fair enough. Oh also about that condition we talked about earlier I want to make sure of Shinichi's safety from a building across the street. I will have to trust that Hakuba is safe without checking but Shinichi is easier to check in on."_

 _"You sound like you know this from experience."_

 _"I have to stay a few steps ahead of my detectives. Shinichi's bedroom window is easy to see into from a blue house across the street I figured you could at least let me look from there."_

 _"Deal. As promised they will be safe as long as you do what we tell you to." At this point the talking stopped for another five minutes or so before the ruffling of fabric began again._

 _"Shinichi I can only hope you heard all that, I can't say much else but I hope that you can be your clever self and help me out… I love you and I'm sorry."_ A few more minutes passed before the white noise stopped and Shinichi was sure that the recording was done.

So much had come at once. Before he had nothing and was grasping at straws and now he was flooded with information. The most important piece being Kaito was being held by the Hayashi Family and being used by them. This would be hard to navigate but the pain he heard in Kaito's voice when he closed off the recording made Shinichi's blood boil. He pulled out his phone and dialled Hakuba. Fist thing first, he needed to make sure that the British Detective would be safe and then he could turn all of his attention to figuring out a rescue.

* * *

 _Please Review and Favourite it really does motivate me to get this done quicker._

 _april-list out!_


End file.
